World War III (NW)
World War III ws a global military conflict lasting from 2017 to 2018 between the United States/allies and Russia/allies. It began with the Russian invasion of Estonia, Latvia, and Lithuania under Vladimir Putin on July 1, 2017. The war was a result of Russian expansionism and failed NATO and EU policies, which led Putin to believe that the United States and its allies would not defend the Baltics should they be invaded. The conflict did not kill many people, but was very significant because it saw the collapse of the United States following the detonation of nuclear weapons above the east coast of the United States, knocking out power to millions and plunging the nation into chaos and anarchy, in which the government under Hillary Clinton was overthrown and replaced with the American Republic. Course of the War Opening Campaign On July 1, 2017, Vladimir Putin launched an invasion of the Baltic states, with Estonia and Latvia falling within hours. Lithuania, however, was able to hold out for several weeks until the United States and NATO declared war on Russia due to violations of sovereignty. The NATO forces began bombing Russian offensives and sending troops to halt the advance into Lithuania, which was on the verge of collapse. Russia, in turn began bombing NATO and the troops in Lithuania. The battle settled into a stalemate for a while, with the advantage volleying back and forth between the two sides, and eventually China and Iran entered the war on the side of Russia. American President Hillary Clinton sent only limited forces to assist her NATO allies, and the Russians were able to get the upper hand and capture Lithuania in early summer 2017. On August 16, the Russians intended to end the war swiftly, and, after their detonation of nukes above the American east coast (which knocked America out of the war), dropped the third ever atomic bomb on Prague, demolishing the city and killing millions. Russia was then facing a massive alliance against them, but Putin's generals were prepared, and thought up a brilliant strategy to combat this. Throughout the coming months, with the ramped up attacks by the western nations, the Russians made it appear as if they were falling back. After Lithuania was liberated in early 2018, Russia launched their true offensive. Winter Offensive The Winter Offensive was the Russian blitzkrieg attack on central and western Europe. As soon as Lithuania was liberated, millions of Russian troops were called to the front and launched extremely well coordinated fast attack offensive tactics against Poland, Germany, and other nations. Within the month, Warsaw fell and the Russians were on the doorstep of Berlin and Rome, capturing both after a several month siege. Italy fell easily as it was currently involved in a civil war over the migrant crisis. The attack was largely successful due to the strategic implementation of mobile powerful explosive weapons and advanced tanks using windbreaker armor. With almost invincible tanks, the Russian military overwhelmed Europe quickly and occupied as far west as Belgium and eastern France before finally being halted and turned back by the French and British, who were just able to regain control of the situation before a total loss. Russian Defeat As the armies of France and Great Britain moved through western Europe, they took care to preserve the military of the occupied countries for use against Russia after each country's liberation. A German general of Welsh descent under the name of Chyren who had escaped the Russian occupation and fled to France would become the face of the allied forces in the war with Russia, China, and Iran. He exhibited heroics unseen by mankind since the Second World War, and held traditional Catholic values (which would be important later on). He began by ousting radical Muslims who had been terrorizing what remained of Europe in hopes of an Iranian victory, then moved on to the Russians, launching an offensive into Belgium and Germany first, followed by Poland, Italy, and eventually into the heart of Russia. In August 2018, Berlin was liberated and the Russians and Chinese were chased back to Moscow, where they gave in following immense damage to the infrastructure of the city, and suffered a humiliating treaty. Aftermath Following the surrender of Russia and China, the two were forced to give up vast military power and even land in Russia's case. This humiliation left the Russian and Chinese governments vulnerable to the golden persuasiveness of Ali Khamenei, who had murdered his father, Mojtaba Khamenei to gain authority over Iran at just the age of 16. This susceptibility led to the rise of the Liberal Democratic Party of Russia and the succession of Vladimir Putin by Vladimir Zhirinovsky, who later set in motion the events that would lead to World War IV. In China's case, the government was substantially weakened, leaving them vulnerable to a coup staged by Ali Khamenei, who then effectively made China and Russia puppets of his regime. The Italian civil war ended, and the Three Popes who had come to be elected following the ransacking and destruction of the Vatican were stripped of their positions and declared false popes, and Pope John Paul III became the elected Pope of the Catholic Church which had been nearly destroyed by leaked Vatican documents. However, Chyren's victory in the war led to a dramatic rise in Catholicism in Europe and North America once again, igniting a Great Awakening of sorts. America once again descended into a long and bloody Civil War, which would last decades. Finally, the war left much of Europe in shambles and economically unstable, which caused widespread unrest and protest, eventually with France taking the center stage once again with the Second French Revolution, which spilled over into the rest of Europe as the previous one had, although with one key difference -- the Napoleon of this war was victorious. Category:Nostradamus' World